An Audience With The Governor
by Keira666
Summary: A dinner date with Philip, set somewhere in the period of time between Michonne leaving and the revealing of Daryl in the Biter Pits.


An Audience With The Governor

"It's so good of you to have me again." Andrea said, with a coy smile as she sat at the round table in The Governor's house. It had been laid out with an array of food like she hadn't seen it about a year. She watched as Philip served himself a selection of vegetables and chicken (Andrea assumed they kept a barn or yard nearby with small animals in); she decided to do the same, only she took less than he did. He seemed to smile at her knowingly, although what exactly it was that he knew and she didn't, was a mystery. People had a lot of secrets these days, and it was obvious that The Governor chose to keep his well. Of course, there was a lot of scope for having fun and playing games with secrets too.

"You are most welcome to have dinner with me every night, if you'd like," replied Philip with his smile remaining constant even when he chewed his food. "I've grown to rather enjoy your company." It was as if he was being ridiculous over-charming on purpose. The pair stared at each other a while before bursting into laughter; it was moments like that Andrea didn't mind being made fun of. Philip lifted a bottle of whiskey from the tray behind him and began pouring it into the matching crystal glasses in the centre of the table. Making sure they were equal, he slid one across to Andrea. "A toast?" he asked, smirking slightly in a playful way.

"Hmm… To surviving lots and _lots_ of shit." Andrea chimed, holding up her glass. The musical _clink_ of the crystal connecting above their food made Andrea smile again. It had been so long since she'd actually felt safe. Safe and wanted, as if people really cared that she was alive. And Philip made her feel wanted. His slight chuckle as they each took a sip of their alcohol made her feel even happier to have found Woodbury. It was just a shame Michonne had wanted to leave. She just didn't understand the importance of security and safety to Andrea. Perhaps one day she'd return as a happier and more relaxed person, who actually said what she was thinking so that Andrea could try to understand.

"Perhaps you'd like to try again on the wall? I know the first time didn't go so well, but I feel I can trust you to make the right decisions now." The Governor said as he looked into her eyes. "If you can promise me you won't go and get yourself hurt." Not only did Philip not want the mess of having another dead body to dispose of, but he genuinely cared about Andrea, and didn't want to lose her. He'd lost so much already. His thoughts briefly reached across the void of pain and touched upon the memory of Penny before the biters had begun. She'd been a bright, happy girl, and it was entirely his fault that she'd been hurt. At least she was safe now, upstairs. There would be a cure soon, and he'd have her all back to normal, safe and sound. She was his reason for behaving the way he did, doing all the terrible things he had done. Penny was his strength. He didn't enjoy hurting people, but it was necessary. Sometimes, he even felt ashamed of it, and he'd have to tell himself it was all for the greater good and protection of Woodbury.

Andrea contemplated his suggestion, happy he was willing to trust her properly. "Of course," she began, "I'll do everything I can to be on my best behaviour." It was hard to stop her voice sounding flirtatious, even on a serious subject matter. Philip's mouth twitched into a playful curve, hinting at things Andrea could only guess at. Once they had finished eating their food, Philip poured them some more whiskey.

"Come with me." He whispered, and pulled her up by the hand, leading her to the lounge. They sat on the couch together, watching the glowing fire dance in the grate. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she found his arm around her, holding her tightly. Once again, she felt utterly grateful to be so safe, and so comfortable. "Imagine doing this in the world before," Philip said softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "With the TV on and nothing trying to eat us."

"So you do have a sense of humour!" Andrea laughed gently, enjoying the sensation of the alcohol burning its way through her veins and clouding her head. The flickering orange flames opposite them were a great comfort, their warmth tickling her toes and melting in with the whiskey in her system. It wasn't long before they'd both finished their drinks, and neither could be bothered to refill their glasses. So they just sat there, resting on each other with no obligations to fulfil, other than the pleasant warmth of each other's company and the fire playing before them. Wrapping her arm around Philip, Andrea sighed in content as she fell asleep. The Governor kissed her head once again, his last waking thought being that of gratitude that the woman had decided to stay with him.


End file.
